


Our next steps.

by smjskatergirl98



Series: Our next steps. [1]
Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF, Figure Skating RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 7,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smjskatergirl98/pseuds/smjskatergirl98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 years after Sochi what's new with the ice dance team of Davis and White.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Pure Fiction  
> Real people fake Events.

It has now been 9 years since their first Olympics and their silver medal. It has now been 5 years since they won their first gold medal. It has been 5 years since she won the mirror ball trophy on Dancing with the Stars. It has been 4 years since she married the man of her dreams. It has been 1 year since she won her second gold medal. It has been 9 months since they got the best news. And it has now been a full 24 hours since her biggest blessings yet. It has been 12 hours of seeing friends, family, press, and many other things she can't even remember. This is basically what Meryl Davis-Chmerkoviskiy's life has been like the last 5 years. But just like she always has, she takes everything one step at a time and now she has to help others take it one step at a time.  



	2. Sochi Russia

February 2014  
"Charlie! We are going to be late and it's going to be your fault!" Meryl cried with excitement and worry in her voice.  
"Meryl, it will be fine it always is. Our plane doesn't leave for another 5 hours. You need to relax." Charlie replied. He was still not completely packed and ready to go, but he knew Meryl had been packed ever since they got the news. But he just couldn't focus.  
"But Charlie! The Moms wanted us there early for pictures and a big grand send off and we have press stuff to do! We should have left like an hour ago. "  
"Meryl you do realize we have both done this before, right? And seriously, do the moms really need more pictures of us going off to another event? They already have so many." He joked. He knew his humor could do two things to Meryl. It would either make her mad and more stressed or it would make her smile, laugh, and relax. He was hoping for option number two and luckily enough that's the response he got from her. "See you are already relaxed. Now let's get to the airport we don't want to keep the rest of the team waiting for us do we Meryl?"  
"Of course not! Let's go Charlie!"  
They locked his apartment and headed out to his car. It was hard to believe that in just four hours they would be flying to Sochi, Russia for their second Olympics.  
"Charles Allen White Jr.!" Exclaimed Jaqui White as she saw him and Meryl rushing in to the airport an hour after they were to be there.  
"But mom it wasn't all me." He said sheepishly giving her one of his half smiles. He knew she would never fall for his little fib but he thought it was worth a try.  
"Charlie, I don't believe a word of what you are saying to me! Out of the two of you we all know you are not the most punctual."  
" Fine so what I said was not exactly true, but why did we have to be here five hours early? You two are the only ones here to see us off anyway."  
"Are you sure?" a voice from behind him said.  
"Oh My God! Tanith! You came! This is the best going away gift ever!" Charlie exclaimed. "But wait, I thought you already flew out?"  
"I was supposed to fly out yesterday but I worked it out! I'm on the same flight as you now! This is going to be amazing."  
This day was perfect. The Moms and Dads, Clayton, Tanith, Meryl and Charlie were all on their way to Sochi, and honestly, life could not get any better! 


	3. Dancing With The Stars

March 2014  
-DWTS Studios  
"Maks is so fun to work with!" Meryl said  
"And I'm not!" Charlie said with a surprised tone in his voice.  
" it's not that your not fun it is just a different kind of fun you know? I don't fell like if I make one mistake I let our whole country down so it is just a lot less stressful just like how our Stars On Ice practices are. They are just fun!"  
"I know what you mean I just miss seeing your smile everyday when I go to practice! I so different I mean after 17 years and then one day we just change our partners. It so different."  
"I know we should get diner one night. How about tonight?"  
"Tanith flys in but she could come to right. She is your best friend."  
"That's fine but would you be mad if I also brought a date? Just so I'm not bring the awkward third wheel with you and Tanith."  
"I don't see any harm in that but if they say anything out of line I will beat him up."  
"Ok but I don't think you will win!"  
"This sounds like a challenge I will met the guy then we will take bets and fight sound like the perfect night with my top 2 girls."  
" sounds like a plan meet you at 7:30 deal?"  
"Deal"  
"I should get back to practice Maks is waiting."  
\------------------------------------------------  
"Hey Maks"  
"Hey babe, what took so long."  
"Oh Charlie just Stopped and talked to me."  
"What's new with Charlie you aren't dating right?"  
"No not dating but he is super excited because Tanith is flying in this afternoon he asked if I wanted to have dinner with them but I need to find a date and it's super last minuet."  
"You know if you can't find anyone I could come."  
"Are you serious that would be amazing! Thank you I don't know how I could ever repay you!"  
"You could stop calling me teddy bear."  
"I don't think that will ever stop."  
Little did they both know he would always be her Teddy bear and she would always be his Babe.


	4. Vacation

June 2014  
"Maks did you hear?!?" Meryl shouted excitedly into her phone at here boyfriend.  
"No! What is everything ok. I can fly out early if you need me to."  
"Everything is fine but Charlie and Tanith are engaged!"  
"Wow that's amazing news! Are you ok with this?"  
"Of course I'm ok with this he is the like 3rd most important guy in my life!"  
"Whoa whoa whoa who are the first 2 guys? I thought charlie was number 2."  
"My Daddy of course, my big teddy bear of a boyfriend, and charlie he is like the brother I never had."  
"Wait what about Clayton?"  
"When I was growing up I never say much of him. Our schedules never matched up with me always at practice or somewhere around the world and his Hockey games we were more like friends and plus him and Charlie had a deal when Clayton was not around he would do all the brotherly stuff like pick on me and beat up any guys that tried to hit on me."  
"Oh that makes sence."  
"We are going out to diner to celebrate. I wish you could be here. Call me when you land in the morning ok?"  
"I will call you when I land so you can come pick me up! And Then Me and you will go out and have a extra Romantic dinner Just the 2 of us. No Charlie or Tanith or Clayton or Your Dad Just us I Miss you so much I can't wait to see you in the Morning Love You!" Little did she know that at that romantic diner he was going to ask her to marry him. And If every thing when as planed she should say yes! The Hardest part was Every one but Meryl knew. Charlie knew, Tanith Knew, Clayton Knew, Jaqui and Charlie Sr. knew, Cheryl and Paul knew. Hopefully no one would blow his big secret.


	5. Vacation

June 2014  
"Charlie did you hear?!?" Meryl shouted excitedly into her phone at her Best Friend.  
"No! What is everything ok?"  
"Everything is fine but Maks and I are engaged!"  
"Wow that's amazing news! I’m so happy for you guys! But what’s going to happen with training for next season? I know that we were going to take a season of but now we are both going to be starting a family.”   
“I know that Charlie but we have to do this the same way we do everything, one step at a time and together all four of us know, and anyways Maks and I are going to take things slow, because he dose not know what is happening with Dancing With the Stars and our training Next year, He just wanted to make a promise to me that no matter what happens he will always be there. Just like he is now I gotta go Maks is back!”  
“Ok bye Meryl Talk to you when you two fly back! I Can’t wait to celebrate!”  
“Me too Talk to you soon!”  
They both hung up and then Maks walks in.  
“Maks! I missed you how was your nap? Were you crying?”  
“For the ten minuets I slept were fine, But What’s going to happen with you and Charlie and Me and Dancing With The Stars, Are we going To live In L.A. or are we going to live in Michigan?  
“Maks, hold my hand, that’s the problem you’re questing yourself and you’re not the problem. The problem today is that you’re scared. That’s what I’m telling you.”  
“Scared of what?”  
“I don’t know, I wish I knew.”  
“I’m terrified, I’m not scared.”  
“Of What?”  
“I don’t know I just feel like you need to…I don’t know what else to do you know, I feel you’re getting so much expected from you.”  
“As long as I have my big Teddy Bear I will be fine even I we do end up living across the Country from each other.”  
“I know I just think I would miss you to much.”  
“They I planes we can fly and see each other, Plus we can call, Skype, and text when we are not together.”   
“I know I just Love you so much!”  
“Let’s go eat! I’m starving!”  
For them this was a perfect way to end a perfect day together. Just being together was there favorite thing. And all was right in the world.


	6. Charlie and Tanith's Wedding

February 2015  
“Meryl I am freaking out.”  
“Charlie calm down you will be fine; you and Tanith were meant to be. You two are best friend and having been dating for over five years. The moment you saw here you had that determined look that you wanted to win her over and that you knew that one day you were going to marry her. Today is finally that day! You can do it you will be just fine!”  
“Dude, you have an Olympic gold medal do me a favor don’t ever be nervous ever again.”  
“Okay, true Maks but I have never won Dancing with the Stars or Gotten married.”  
“I’m going to let the two best guys in my life work this one out well I go check on Tanith.”  
“Think about it this way Charlie, I am getting married in 4 months to and Olympic Gold, sliver, and bronze medalist, the winner of Dancing With The Stars Champion, and this girl has a totally over protective best friend, And you can’t even get married to your best friend, the woman of your dreams, You will be fine. Trust me, no trust us. Wait where did Meryl go? Did you see her leave?”  
“She said something about her to best guy friends and then I heard Tanith’s Name. Hopefully she went to check in with her I mean she is the maid of honor and it is not her job to take care of me that is your job. But thank you for calling Meryl I have never done anything this big with out her standing by my side.”  
“I know, but if have learned anything from Meryl they are that number one she will be with you through thick and thin and will always stand by your side, and number two take everything one step at a time, even if they are small steps.”  
“Thank you Maks I needed to hear that, You two are so much a like, I’m glad you two were paired up for Dancing With The Stars just think about how different things would be now.”  
“I don’t Even want to think about that I am glad she as a totally amazing best friend that she can go and talk about anything to him about. I just want you to know that if you ever need anything you can talk to me to, we are almost family know.”  
“Maks, we were already family scence the day you meet Meryl. I am so happy she found someone as good as you.”  
“Thanks Charlie, We better get you down that isle before it’s to late.”  
“Let’s go!”


	7. Charlie and Tanith's Wedding

February 2015

“Meryl I am freaking out.”  
“Charlie calm down you will be fine; you and Tanith were meant to be. You two are best friend and having been dating for over five years. The moment you saw here you had that determined look that you wanted to win her over and that you knew that one day you were going to marry her. Today is finally that day! You can do it you will be just fine!”  
“Dude, you have an Olympic gold medal do me a favor don’t ever be nervous ever again.”  
“Okay, true Maks but I have never won Dancing with the Stars or Gotten married.”  
“I’m going to let the two best guys in my life work this one out well I go check on Tanith.”  
She had no idea what Maks and Charlie were talking about anyways, and plus she was the one who should be keeping Tanith calm not Charlie that was Maks’ job.  
“Tanith are you almost ready! The wedding starts in 45 minuets. Don’t worry Charlie is fine I don’t even know what he is freaking out about, stupid boy stuff.”   
“Charlie worries about the strangest stuff, But the real Question is, are you going to be ready to do this in 4 months?”  
“I hope so but my wedding is in 4 months yours is in 40 minutes. I think yours is more important at the moment. Then we can talk all about mine. If you don’t hurry up it will look like Charlie will acutely be on time for something. We don’t want that to happen at least not on his wedding day!”  
“You do have a point there! Odds are he will still be late.”  
“I don’t know Maks is never late for anything, he makes me look like I’m always late.”  
“Meryl Davis, late, never.”  
“Only when I’m with Mr. Maksim Chmerkoviskiy.”  
“Alright we should go before Charlie gets there.”  
“We still have 15 minuets you know”  
“I know but would it wound not hurt to be there a couple minuets early would it?”  
“I don’t think it hurt but why do you want to be there so early.”  
“I have lots of family and friends I have not scene in a long time and it would be nice to chat a little and maybe it will help calm me down.”  
“That makes so much sense but it is a small wedding and you can talk to them after.”  
“Okay lets go down and get married.”  
“Are you ready Mrs. White?”  
“As ready as I’ll ever be!”  
“I’m so happy for the two of you, you are just so perfect together, When ever he sees you or talks about you he just gets so happy and smiley. He is so proud of you and you make him so happy, I have never seen him this way it is a totally different side to Charlie!”  
“Thanks Meryl it means so much to me that you will support us in what ever Charlie and I will do that’s why you are one of my best friends.”


	8. Charlie and Tanith's Wedding

February 2015   
“As the best friend of both the bride and groom I am proud to be the first of many congratulations to the married couple, this is one of the biggest days of your life! You should both be supper proud almost as proud as when you skated at the Olympics, and won Medals! Charlie this is the best gift in life, yes, even better then a gold medal! Tanith you are one lucky girl, this is a supper sweet and goofy big kid at heart, but also one of the sweetest guys, any problem or fear he will always be there to take care of you or any problem you have.”  
“And even though I have only know this wonderful couple for a little under a year, you too seem like you were meant to be together, Tanith, every time I hear Charlie talk about Tanith he gets the biggest smile on his face it looks like he is a five year old in the middle o a candy store with all the money in the world, and Charlie, when ever I hear Tanith talk about you she gets all googley eyed and the biggest and brightest smile you can hear the love in her voice it is like she is a school girl and has the crush on the biggest hunk in her class and can’t believe that he likes her back. It is the cutest thing in the world, I am so jealous of the two of you. I hope you two will always be this happy of not even more happy than at this moment.”  
“Thank you Maks and Meryl, It means so much to us that we can have so many wonderful friends that will help support us in whatever we chose to do as a family, we know that you will support and encourage us in whatever we want to do, and that means the world to us, we feel that thank you is just not enough for everything everyone of you have ever done for us and for that we are so grateful. Thank you from the bottom of our hearts.”  
“I think Charlie summed it up pretty well I have always been at a loss of words when it comes to saying things like this because thank you has never been enough.”  
After the party had finally died down Tanith, Meryl, Maks, and Charlie had finally gotten a chance to talk all together.  
“I’m so happy for you two, but it is crazy that this will be us in less than four months! I’m so exited, that I get to marry the man of my dreams! Just like you Tanith.”  
“I know how you feel man I get to marry the best and most beautiful woman in the whole entire world, and don’t worry Charlie I will take good care of her, you know she is in good hands with me.”  
“I know man, Meryl, just remember that if you ever need anything when Maks is not home you can call me when or wherever. I will still always be there for you.”   
“Thanks Charlie.”  
“That’s what best Friends are for.”  
Both Maks and Tanith agreed.  
“Charlie can we talk?”  
“Sure what’s on your mind is everything alright?”  
“Sort of.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Meryl is everything alright I’m so worried.”  
“Maks butt out; I just want to talk to Charlie. Alone.”  
“Meryl Calm down.”  
"I don't know if I can."  
"I'm here if you need to talk."


	9. Tanith And Charlie's weeding

February 2015  
“Meryl is everything alright? You are sort of freaking me out.”  
“I don’t know what is wrong.”  
“Are you having second thoughts about Maks? Did he do something?”  
“No Maks didn’t do anything, I just feel like I’m rushing in to things, we have hardly known each other for a year and in a couple months I will be Mrs. Meryl Davis- Chmerkoviskiy. I am just sort of freaking out about everything.”  
“I will give you the best advice I have ever gotten. “Dude, you have an Olympic gold medal do me a favor don’t ever be nervous ever again.” The guy that said that is the man who loves so so so so so much the way he talks about you he lights up, and when ever you hear about him or hear his name you get the biggest smile on your face, I can tell you Love him and he loves you so much.”  
“Thank you this is why you are my best friend, I don’t know what I would do without you.”  
“You probably would not have a bronze ,sliver ,or gold Olympic medal, you would not have met the man of your dreams, you would not have a best friend, an annoying over protective best guy friend that if Maks ever does anything to you, you know I will be right there if you need any help and I know you would do the exact same thing if I ever needed your help that’s what an 18 year friendship will teach anyone or that’s what it thought me. I hope you learned the same thing.”  
“Charlie you know the exact words to say to make me feel better. That is what I have learned over 18 years, even when I was the awkward shy girl that had to have her partner have a sticker on his forehead because I was to shy to look him in the eyes. Now look at this I can talk to him about anything, even if he has no idea what I’m talking about, half the time.”  
“Hey, that’s what best friends are for, just to listen or to have stickers stuck to their foreheads.”  
“Thank you, you always know how to cheer me up, and make me feel confident, about what ever choice I make, and it helps to have you be standing by my side.”  
“Just remember to take things one day at a time and one step at a time.”  
“And we will do things hand in hand together as always. Just like we did through the Olympics, both time, and through Dancing with the Stars, finding our perfect girlfriend/boyfriend, getting married , and what ever comes after that, if its kids, another Olympics whatever life throws our way we will take it hand and hand you, me, Maks, and Tanith and we will take it one step at a time.”  
“Thank you and Thank you for everything you have done and everything you will do. Tanith is One Lucky girl.”  
“And Maks is one lucky guy.”  
“We are so lucky to have met and that we known each other for like 21 years.”  
“And just like our ending pose at the Olympics I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
“I just seemed like the right time to say that just like it was then.”  
“Is everything okay you two have been out here talking for over an hour.”  
“Every thing is fine Maks I just wanted to tell you I love you so much and can’t fait for our own wedding so I can be Mrs. Meryl Davis- Chmerkoviskiy. I love you my teddy bear.”  
“I love you babe, and I can’t wait for you to join the Chmerkoviskiy family.”  
“Me too!”  
“I’m so glad that you to are so happy together.”  
“We are so glad you and Tanith are so happy together too.”  
“We are just one big interesting family.”  
“That is why you are the best teddy bear in the whole entire world. I know why I feel for you so hard in the first place.”  
“Was it my smooth dance moves or my Russian accent or my amazing good looks or all 3.”  
“If I wanted a guy for dance moves I would have dated Derek, If I wanted a Russian accent I would have gone for Val, If I wanted good look I would have gone for my high school sweetheart, I went to you because of all 3 and how romantic you are and how sensitive you are.”  
“Don’t even drag Val in to this he does not deserve you. He ruined you that one week on Dancing with the Stars and we never want him to brake you again.”  
“I Love you Mr. Maks Chmerkoviskiy, Teddy bear.”  
“And I love you Mrs. Meryl Davis. Okay Babe, forever and for always.”  
“One step at a time with us hand and hand, we can do anything.”  
“And this is why I feel in love with you.”  
“Hold my hand and everything will be fine, and we have nothing to fear.”  
“You will always be safe with me.”  
“I will always be safe with you.”  
And with that they smiled and then remembered why they fell in love with each other.


	10. Meryl & Maks' Wedding

June 2015  
“Meryl how are you doing?”  
“Charlie are you kidding me this is one of the most exciting days of my life!”  
“Well remember at my wedding you had a big brake down.”  
“But also remember that was the night we feel in love all over again.”  
“Just remember that I will always be here for you.”  
“ I know, know get out, I have heard your phone go off like 30 times in the past 10 minuets, I think Maks needs you more then me, duty as best man calls I will talk to Tanith if I need anything.”  
“Okay just make sure you stay clam and eat you Nutrigrain bar.”   
“That’s what I always do before big things in my life, now go check on Maks.”  
“Your Right I know you are in good hands.”   
“Thank you, I love you.”  
“I love you to Meryl you look beautiful and don’t forget to smile, Maks is one lucky dude.”  
“Okay now get out!”  
“Okay Okay Okay.”   
“Take care of Maks for the next four hours.”  
“Tanith tells me he will be in good hands.”  
“Alright But in 4 hours Maks is all mine ok.”  
“Good luck and see you in four hours.”  
“Alright, if I need anything I will call or text you.”  
“I will be right there just take it one step at a time.”  
“I know Thank you.”


	11. Meryl and Maks' Wedding

June 2015  
“Hello?”  
“Hi, who is there, Maks you know I can’t see you and that its bad luck.”  
“I am totally insulted that you thought I was Maks I’m not that old”  
“Val! You made it.”  
“I would never miss one of my best friends weeding.”  
“It’s also you brothers wedding.”  
“That helps too.”  
“Didn’t you tell Maks you couldn’t get off work?”  
“So Maks does not exactly know I’m here. He knows nothing, as long as Charlie did not open his mouth.”  
“He did not tell me and he tells me almost everything. Now there have only been two times he has been able to keep a secret from me, that’s why I have never had a surprise party.”   
“Wait when was the first time?”  
“When Maks asked me to marry him!”   
“Oh.”  
“When are you going to tell Maks that you are here?”  
“Charlie and I have had a plan worked out for some time now.”  
“And that would be what?”   
“Oh Mrs. Davis you will find out soon enough.”  
“You two are the biggest trouble makers I have ever met.”  
“That’s what Brothers are supposed to do right.”  
“What exactly do you think brothers are supposed to do?  
“Pick on there sisters.”  
“So this is how I get welcomed in to the Chmerkoviskiy family.”  
“Is there any other way?”  
“Probably not.”  
“Don’t worry I know what a sisters job is.”  
“Oh, and what would that be.”  
“The older Brother and I have some connections and maybe if I ask him nice enough he can help me with you and Charlie’s pay back.”  
“Oh I see Maks has rubbed off on you.”  
“We teach each other plenty, He taught me the ways of the Chmerkoviskiy Family, and I taught him the ways of the Davis Family, He taught me how to dance, not on ice, and hopefully soon I will teach him how to skate.”  
“Oh my gosh Maksim Chmerkoviskiy on skates, please take a ton of pictures and videos.”  
“Don’t worry after I get Maks on the ice his brother is next.”  
“Time and Place, I’ll be there.”  
“Alright you’re on Chmerkoviskiy.”  
“Anytime Davis.”  
“Thanks Val, Maks will be so happy to see you and when he’s happy I’m happy.”  
“You may not be too happy after you see what we have planed for you.”  
“Take it for now cause in a couple hours that may not be the case.”  
“This is why you fit in so well with our family.”  
“Good looks and a Competitive sprit.”  
“I wouldn’t go as far as good looks, leave that to the Brothers, but you competitive sprit is right on par with the rest of us.”  
“Thank you, now I should finish getting ready, we only have 45 minuets to the weeding!”  
“Maks is one lucky guy and you are one lucky girl.”  
“Well thank you once again; I think I have the best family in the whole entire world.”  
“The only problem I see with the two of you is that Maks won’t be able to keep up with your wild and adventurous sprit.”  
“I think Maks is up for the challenge.”  
Meryl when you walk down the isle just remember to smile that’s the first thing Maks feel in love with and that is one of his favorite things. Also Meryl you look totally beautiful.”   
“Thanks Val, I have to go and finish getting ready.”  
“Alright I will leave you alone.”  
“Bye, see you in a little bit.”  
“Okay Charlie and I have to go put on our finishing touches to Maks’ surprise anyways.”


	12. Meryl & Maks' Wedding

Chapter 12: Meryl and Maks’ Wedding  
“Maks! I can’t believe that we are actually married! I am Mrs. Davis- Chmerkoviskiy!”  
“I know I just Married the Girl of my dreams! Are you ready?”   
“For what?”  
“We’ve got a party to get to!”  
______________________________________________________________________________  
“Good evening! Today we are here to celebrate the wedding of a life long friend of mine and a friend that I have only known for a year.”  
“Charlie, what are you doing, we talked about this, No speeches.”  
“Please Maks, I’m sure Meryl is okay with it Right Meryl?”  
“I’m okay with it Charlie, Come on Maks Charlie will do fine.”  
“Maks Would it be better if I helped Charlie?”  
“Oh my god Val I thought you weren’t going to make it this is the best thing that has happened!”  
“Hey!”  
“Okay second best thing!”  
“But still! Val you came.”  
“I’m so happy that I was able to come and see the happy couple.”  
“Okay how long have you been planning this?”  
“Like since the day you announced the engagement.”   
“I swear to god I’m going to kill you.”  
“Hey be nice to your brother.”  
“Just because I’m married to you does not mean you can tell me what to do.”  
“Oh ok.”  
“Know that the big surprise for Maks is done how about the big surprise for the new couple.”   
“Charlie what are you doing.”  
“Just open the boxes under your chairs.”  
“Oh my… does this mean…how did you get these…Charlie this is perfect.”  
“Charlie…what is this.”  
“Tanith, Val, And I rented out Artic Edge for you guys later tonight.”  
“Charlie thank you thank you thank you.”  
“I’m just going to go with it because of how happy it makes my Wife.”  
“Thanks Maks for being a good sport.”  
“If it makes you happy I will do anything for you.”  
“I love you Maks Chmerkoviskiy.”   
“And I love You Meryl Davis- Chmekoviskiy.”


	13. Meryl and Maks' Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short I think I may be able to put up another chapter later today!

“Maks you know if you don’t want to do this no one is forcing you to do this.”  
“I’m forcing me to do this. I know how happy it will make you.”  
“I will do anything to help you.”  
“Thank you! But I might just want to watch you skate.”  
“I think you will enjoy it!”  
Once they got to the rink everyone got there skates on and started skating.  
“See Maks you are doing better then Val.”  
“I am always better then Val.”  
“Ok then but I think you should stick to dancing.”  
“Thanks for the idea; I think I came up with that idea on my own a couple minuets ago.”  
“Don’t worry you will get a lot more practice.”  
“Ok sure how about you go skate with Charlie well is sit down for a little bit.”  
“Charlie can we please do our free dance?”  
“Just because it is your weeding day.”  
“Thank you Charlie!”  
A couple minuets latter they herd clapping and cheering, All from Maks.  
“Good Job Meryl! I love you so Much!”  
“Thanks Maks!”  
“Thank you Maks, Tanith, Val, and Charlie this has been on of the best days ever! Thank you.”  
“We would do anything for you Meryl! Said Tanith  
“You know that we love you so much.” Added Val  
“But I love her the most Val.” Maks replied  
With that Meryl jumped into Maks’ arms.  
“And all is right in the world.”


	14. Puppy Love

It has been about two weeks after the wedding  
“Meryl are you up Babe?”  
“Yes what do you need?”  
“Come here.”  
“I forgot to give you a wedding gift.”  
“Maks I got you that’s all I need.”  
“Nope you can’t get out of this.”  
“Maks you know I hate surprises.”  
“I know but you love me.”  
“Alright fine.”  
“Get dressed and meet me in my car in about 45 Minuets.”  
“What ever you say.”  
______________________________________________________________________________  
About an hour latter, Meryl got in to Maks car.  
“Here Meryl put the blindfold on.”  
“What, why Maks?”  
“It is a surprise so you can’t see where we are going.”  
“Alright.”  
______________________________________________________________________________  
After 10 minutes of driving the car stopped and turned off.  
“Maks can I take this off yet.”  
“Almost, we have to walk a few feet know.”  
“Ok take off your blindfold, Meryl.”  
“Oh Maks!”  
“pick one out and you can keep it!”  
“Thank you Thank you Thank you!”  
“Sir Sleep needs a new friend anyway.”  
“Him and Dj and our new dog will be best friends!”  
“Yep now that we are moving to Michigan.”  
“I can’t wait till our house is done being built and we can get out of this Condo!”  
“Me too!”  
“I love this one, He almost looks like DJ but all Brown.”  
“He is perfect.”  
“I think I am going to name her Bear.”  
“That would be an amazing nickname for a child.”  
“Ok maybe some day but now with bear and Sir Sleep we have our hands full.”


	15. Make that 3

May 27th 2017  
“Maks, Where are you?”  
“Meryl I’m right here what do you need Its like 4 in the Morning.”  
“Maks it is time.”  
“Time for what.”  
“The three of us.”  
“Ok lets get you 2 to the car and I will drive.”  
“I will call my Mom and Dad, Do you want me to call Your parents or Val?”  
“Call the parents and we will call Val in the mornig.”  
“I will text Charlie and tell him to take out Sir Sleep and Bear.”  
“Lets go have a Baby.”  
Alexandra Leigh Chmerkovskiy was Born at 9:56 am on May 27th 2017.  
“Mom! Dad! we would like you to meet Alexandra.”  
“Meryl she looks just like you!”  
“No she looks Like Maks.”  
“Meryl Where is she I have a niece that needs to be spoiled.”  
“Meryl congratulations and welcome to the Club!”  
“Hello to you to Charlie and Thank you Tanith.”  
“Hey where is Maks anyways?”  
“He left to go pick up his parents and Val at the airport.”  
“They came in just for this.”  
“Family Over all.”  
“Charlie Step aside and let the real Uncle in.”  
“Clayton you made it!”  
“Where is Maks and where are Mom and Dad?”  
“The better question is Where is Alexandra?”  
“Thank you for noticing Tanith, She is in the nursery sleeping, Mom and Dad are out getting Lunch and if you would have been here a little earlier you would know Maks is at the Airport.”  
“Oh.”  
“VAL I SWEAR IF MOM WERE NOT HERE YOU WOULD BE SO DEAD!”  
“I have a feeling Maks and Val are here.”  
“How’s my Babe and my baby?”  
“Better now that you’re here.”  
“Let me at her I want to see her.”  
“Val I’m right here.”  
“Nice to see you Meryl but not the girl I was looking for.”  
“Good to see you to Val.”  
“No but where is my little Niece I need to spoil her.”  
“Oh get in line pretty boy.”  
“Meryl we need you to feed Alexandra do you want everyone to leave?”  
“They can stay if they want too.”  
“Oh My gosh she has Hair like her Father and Eyes like her Mother.” Tanith Pointed out  
“She is so Cute and one Lucky girl.”  
“Clayton does have a soft spot or did you take one to many pucks to the head?”  
“Charlie Be nice.”  
“Ok ok but the Real question is Why not Boris or Olick?”  
“Ok so I said that on TV but we did end Up with a bear.”  
“Everyone can hold her now but please play nice Boys and make sure everyone gets a turn.”  
“I think we are going to make awesome parents Babe.”  
“You think so.”  
“No. I know so.”  
“I love you teddy bear.”


	16. Our New Coaches

3 months after the Birth of Alex Meryl and Charlie were back to hard work at the rink but some changes had come up.  
“Charlie you stepped out of that twizzle early and Meryl you are not keeping up in the connecting patterns.”  
“Some of the footwork looked sloppy.”  
“Ok thank you but my Back hurts so I not sure what I need to do to get my conections faster but still look graceful.”  
“That was a bad set of Twizzles for me I felt unbalanced.”  
“Meryl are you sure you are ready for this, we all just wants what’s best for you.”  
“Maks, If I was not fine Would I be here?”  
“I know but I’m just worried.”  
“I think we would know if something goes wrong.”  
“Alright enough Lovebirds you two run it another time.”  
“Can I please have a kiss first?”  
“If you do well.”  
“Fine.”  
“And they Called us the Lovebirds.”  
“I think all four of us make an amazing team.”  
“Me too.”  
“Now get on the ice right now!”  
“They have way too much fun with this Job.”  
“I know Charlie and it is nice to have them here. Its all thanks to Derek and Marina.”  
"We have the Best coaches."


	17. 2018 Olympics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kind of short but the last Chapter is longer.

“2 down 2 to go!”  
“That brings my total to 4!”  
“Meryl Elizabeth have I ever told you how amazing you are at everything you do.”  
“Yes all the time.”  
“Dancing, skating, Mothering, and by the way Alex is crying and it is your turn.”  
“I don’t even get a shower first you don’t need one.”  
“Oh ok right to bed and cuddling.”  
“Maybe a shower would be nice.”  
“That’s what I thought.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________   
“And there is 4 and 5”  
“That’s My Golden girl!”  
“Thanks Maks!”  
“Now tomorrow we get our new medals and then we do all our interviews and then it is All family.”  
“Yes just you me and Alex.”  
“Just the Three of us”   
“Yep and then Tomorrow Paul, Alek, Larissa, Cheryl, Clayton, Val and Jenna.”  
“I am so happy to have everyone here.”  
“And we are all so happy to be here.”  
“Alright Alex is ready to go now lets watch the hockey game.”  
“I am going to make some coffee you want any.”  
“Sure.”  
“I was asking Alex but you can have some too.”  
“Maks I think she might be a little young.”  
“She is almost 2.”  
“I know my little baby is growing up! Thanks for the coffee, I have to go to the bathroom and then we will head out!”  
Meryl Davis was never late for anything but this was one thing she was hoping she was late for.


	18. Here comes four and five

November 3rd 2018  
“Maks look she looks just like Alex.”  
“Isnt it ironic that little Val looks like Val.”  
“I know! I love you Two!”  
“Hey!”  
“Meryl?”  
“Mama!”  
“Hi Mom, Dad, Baby girl.”  
“Let us at them.”  
“Clayton just wait.”  
“Alex come sit by Mommy, and meet your new siblings.”  
“This is Valentin Aleksandr Chmerkovskiy.”  
“And this is Elizabeth Rose Chmerkovskiy.”  
“Pretty!”  
“Yes they are! Do you want to hold your new brother?”  
“Yes!”  
“Then go sit by Daddy and he will help you.”  
“Daddy where is Bear?”  
“Bear had to stay home.”  
“Meryl she looks just like you the day you first say Clayton.”  
“Thanks Mom.”  
“We are getting to go home in a little bit would you mind dropping her off at our house and maybe help take care of her?”  
“That’s a grandma’s job.”  
______________________________________________________________________________   
“Welcome home!”  
“Charlie, Tanith!”  
“Hey we just wanted to meet them!”  
“Hi Charlie and Grace.”  
“Auntie!”  
“How are you Charlie?”  
“Good! Where is Alex?”  
“She will be here in a little bit, you and Grace can play with Sir sleep and Bear till she gets here.”  
“So where are they?”  
“Lets go in to the living room and Chat.”  
“They are so cute!”  
“Umm Meryl I think Val needs to be changed so I am going to go take care of him and then you can have him back.”  
“Ok I love both my Men.”  
“Charlie is starting Skating soon!”  
“I want Alex to start so but Maks is a little hesitant.”  
“Oh, We all turned out fine!”  
“I would Like you to meet Elizabeth Rose.”  
“She looks just like Alex did.”  
“Aunt Tanith!”  
“Hi Alex!”  
“Where is Charlie?”  
“He is playing with the dogs.”  
“I’m going to go find him.”  
“She is Just like you Meryl!”  
“Thanks Charlie.”  
“MERYL CAN YOU COME HERE!”  
“Here Charlie can you hold her?”  
“Why not.”  
“Maks what do you need?”  
“Just get in here.”  
“Maks you have a kid what do you need… Val!”  
“Hello Meryl!”  
“Look Meryl it is our Vals.”  
“I truly have the Perfect family!”  
“I have the Best kids and The best Wife.”  
______________________________________________________________________________   
“And Everyone this is Val and Val but you already know Val.”  
“Awww he is so Cute!”  
“Thanks Charlie!”  
“Charlie, Alex and, Grace can you come in here?”  
“Coming mom!”  
“Do we get to meet the Babies now?”  
“Uncle Val!”  
“Hi Alex!”  
“I think we need to get home Gracie needs a nap.”  
“Well it was good to see we should go out some time.”  
“Yes we should.”  
______________________________________________________________________________   
“Ok now it is just the family I want to take some pictures to send to mom and Dad.”  
“Group hug!?!”  
“Yes.”  
“Hey Meryl All is right in the World right now.”  
“I love you Teddy bear.”  
“I love you Babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is the last Chapter but there are still 3 more parts! Hope everyone enjoyed it and will keep reading the next parts!


End file.
